


Half As Good As You

by bellas4life



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:42:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27828445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellas4life/pseuds/bellas4life
Summary: A Bechloe fanfic based on Tom Odell feat. Alice Merton's song "Half As Good As You"."If I ever find anyone half as good as youI think maybe that would doIf I ever find anyone half as good as youI think maybe that would do"
Relationships: Chloe Beale & Beca Mitchell, Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell
Comments: 9
Kudos: 22





	Half As Good As You

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. This is my first story anyway please listen to the song "Half As Good As You" Tom Odell feat. Alice Merton to set the mood lol.
> 
> Enjoy reading and i hope you'll like it.

_**"I'm sick to death of eating breakfast on my own** _  
_**Starting out my daily blues"** _

  
It's been a year. It's been a year since beca started this new life. She got this new house all thanks to Dj Khaled. Her career has skyrocketed to fame after the night Dj Khaled picked her as an opening act for him. She doesn't want to think about it anymore. She can't take the flashback of Chloe kissing that military Ken guy. It will always hurt because that memory will always be attached to that life changing moment.

  
Drinking coffee first thing in the morning before starting her day has always been her routine. She stopped eating breakfast after that one time....

  
***** **morning after the move** *****

  
Waking up to the smell of coffee, bacon and pancakes is a booster to her day. She's loving her life.

  
Opening her eyes, Beca shouted, "Chlo, that smells so good!" while getting up from the bed. She slowly walks to the kitchen just to see that it was Theo cooking and not Chloe. Oh yeah. Beca's in LA, Chloe's in Brooklyn.

  
"Um. Sorry to barge in but we have an early meeting with Dj Khaled so I thought I could make you a to-go breakfast while you're getting ready so you can just eat on the way to the studio." Theo rumbles while packing the foods. Beca doesn't know if Theo heard her calling Chloe or he just didn't react to avoid embarrassing Beca. It was her first day after all.

  
"Oh okay. I'll just take a quick shower. Give me 30 minutes to prepare then we'll go."  
Nope. Beca definitely didn't cry in the shower. She really didn't. Or maybe she did???

_**"I'm sick to death of spilling coffee on my phone** _  
_**Scrolling through pictures of you"** _

  
Beca went to get some coffee near the studio and was now walking back. She's holding a coffee on her left hand and her phone on the right. She's scrolling through instagram when she saw a picture of Chloe and Aubrey. "Looks like they are roomies again" Beca thought, pictures of Chloe was shown all over the phone screen. Some pictures were with her friends, and some were with her family.

  
"Ofcourse it's mostly selfies. She loves taking selfies." The brunette rolled her eyes with a grin on her lips. "Wow. She still looks so good. She looks happier than ever too. Maybe she doesn't need me in her life at all. Well i think i made the right decision." she softly mumbles, as she was 'what others might say' stalking the redhead's profile, she accidentally bumped into someone which made her spilled her coffee on her shirt and damn also on her fucking phone. What a mess.

_**"I'd like to say that maybe we could work it out** _  
_**But I know that it's no use"** _

  
**** **Last night of the USO tour** ****

  
Beca is so nervous. Before Barden, she really hates performing in front of a large number of people but with Chloe and the Bellas by her side it made performing tolerable.

Performing in front of a crowd for her is like giving free tickets to criticize or judge her so after knowing the reason why Beca hated performing, Chloe made sure to do something for her. She always do these little things like holding her hands, hugging her, complimenting her and even kissing her cheek before they go on stage.

  
Speaking of the ginger, Chloe stopped in front of her to hold her hands, kissed her cheek then hugged her. "I know you'll be setting the stage on fire with your hotness and awesome skills, Becs. Go show them what you got. I am so proud of you." the redhead whispered proudly.

  
"Hey dude, one last thing before you go back to your seat. Chlo, I have something to tell you. Let's talk after the performace. Okay?" Chloe nods then went back to her front row, middle seat with Aubrey sitting beside her.

  
Beca's feeling great. She's feeling high actually. It feels like a right step from reaching her dreams. Performing for Dj Khaled with the bellas on her side, she couldn't ask for more. The ecstacy feeling is helping her. She is going to talk to Chloe and finally tell her everything she feels about her or maybe not? Guess she spoke too soon.

  
Chloe. Soldier boy. Kissing. Duh! Ofcourse she likes him. She should stop hoping that maybe, for once, things might finally go her way or maybe they are but not everything. 

  
"Well you can't get everything, Beca." internal monologue winning over her feelings for Chloe. The pain she's feeling has dampened the adrenaline and happiness she felt earlier. All. Gone. Now. Here she goes again with her defense mechanism. Building back the walls, pushing people away, and acting like nothing's wrong even though a knife has been thrusted into her heart. Maybe they really are just meant to be friends. Seeing that Theo followed her, she finally walked away without looking back carrying a final decision on her mind. Maybe it's time to let go. Maybe it's time to leave.

_**"If I ever find anyone half as good as you** _  
_**Then maybe that will do"** _

  
That's the thing. Having a standard and finding someone like Chloe is hard as fuck.  
"Why do I even try?" Beca ask herself everytime she comes home from a blind date. Yep. Fucking blind dates. Amy's keeping herself busy by setting her up on blind dates.

  
How Amy found Beca? She doesn't even wanna know. Amy's been staying with the brunette for months with a reason of "Shortstack I'm fucking rich. Let me stay with you for like a week while I figure out what to do with my life. I'll even help in paying the bills. I am your sexy bestfriend. You can't just push me away. I once had a fight with a crocodile back in Tasmania because she ate my apple."

Then weeks turned into months. Beca finally stopped asking when she's gonna leave. She actually needs some company and don't wanna be alone in this new journey. She just hoped it was with a certain redhead that warmed her way to Beca's heart.

_**"I kissed a stranger in the hallway late last night** _  
_**He was wearing purple shoes** _  
_**I asked him when he kissed me, could he close his eyes?** _  
_**But he just looked at me confused"** _

  
And here she was again. Beca had a good time with this guy she met at a bar and asked her if she wanna go somewhere to eat dinner. She said yes. He's a good guy but she still feels like there's something missing but she's giving it a chance.

  
"I had a good time" the guy said. The thing is Beca forgot his name but this stranger is so good to her so he wanted to kiss him.

  
"Thanks for dinner and I had a good time too!" Beca smiled at him. "Uhm I know this is weird but could you please close your eyes when you kiss me tonight?" the guy was confused but he still did what she said. He closed his eyes and kissed her goodnight.

  
"That was so rude! Oh shit. I asked him to close his eyes just because i don't want to look at any other blue eyes except for Chloe." The singer told Amy as she makes her way to the bedroom. Apparently, Amy and all the bellas knew about her feelings for Chloe.

  
The guy didn't even ask her out for a second date. Well maybe, it's because she can't even look him in the eyes or maybe it's because all she talked about was Chloe this, Chloe that, bellas this, bellas that.

**_"And people say my expectations are too high_ **  
**_But I'm not asking for the moon"_ **

** **1 year after the move(Present Time)** **

  
Loud knocking on the door woke her up.

  
"Ugh. What do you want Ames?" She knew it was Amy knocking. Actually, she was surprised she knocked this time.

"I bet she needs something" the brunette thought.

  
Beca opened the door seeing Amy's guilty face. That same expression was displayed when the brunette caught Amy stealing money from her wallet back in Barden.

"Shawshank. Please don't be mad but you have a date tonight. Okay? This is the last time I'm setting you up. I promise. You can throw me back to Tasmania and I'll go back to wrestling crocodiles eventhough I'm rich if this ended up badly."

  
The smaller woman rolled her eyes. "Ugh, whatever Ames."

  
"No, Shortstack! I swear you'll really like her. This one's kinda hard to find since your expectations are too fucking high."

"Yeah right. Too fucking high? It's not like I'm asking for the moon, sun, star or something. All I want is someone I can connect with okay? And all those blind dates you've set? They're good but the connection's not there. There's no sparks but fine, I'll go tonight in one condition THIS IS THE LAST TIME YOU'LL SET ME UP."

  
Amy was startled. Woooh this smol bean is feisty. "Yes ma'am. copy ma'am. Anyway 7pm tonight. Don't bother dressing up, you're both staying in here for dinner. Have a good time!"


End file.
